


Life and Love

by Kimmicoda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Yuuri, F/F, Fingering, M/M, Porn Star AU, Top Yuuri, characters are aged up, i needed this in life, look everybody's going to have sex with Yuuri okay?, star names are greek loves, will include more pairs if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: Down on his luck, Yuuri doesn't know what to do anymore in trying to find a job. When his roommate says he could hook him up with one Yuuri jumps at the opportunity to stop being a mooch on him.Unforuantly for Yuuri he never really asked Phichit what his job was-





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujoshikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/gifts).



> I needed to get this out of my head and put it on word like last week. The thought had been clashing around in my head and I just need a break from my current works sorry.
> 
> If anybody was wondering where I got thoughts for names it's the Greek words for loves of course. Eros-sexual passion Yuuri, Agape-love for everyone Viktor, Philia-deep friendship Phichit, Ludus-playful love Chris, Pragma-longstanding love Otabek, Storge-familial love Yurio, and Philautia-love of self JJ. And that will be the names and such for people in the fic. I'll try to do more of this in the future but I'm not good with smut even though I'm going to try lovelies <3
> 
> Here's my tumblr [x](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) leave me scenarios for future scenes maybe if I ever can pick this up again. Thank you for the support and love! (also I'm sorry koi I had to post this up now sorry ^^;)

Yuuri clutched the folder closer to himself as he sighed out loud. He really needed to get a job like last week. Or really a month ago he mused fidgeting in place. If it wasn’t for his friend and roommate Phichit he would probably be living on the streets by now. The folder with his information in it crinkles a bit under his abuse before Yuuri quickly flattens it out and gulps.

It was actually because of Phichit that he now would be able to probably maybe get a job. He didn’t know exactly what he would be doing but Phichit had said it would be easy work and a high pay like himself in the long run. Maybe spend some hours behind a computer or camera and boom paycheck the other had laughed happy when Yuuri finally agreed to do it.

He almost wishes he had asked Phichit what the job was in hindsight before that day. At least he would have been semi-prepared for the sensory overload that he was going to experience.

But unfortunately he hadn’t and now he was going to have so many regrets. As soon as he walked into the building a woman with bright red hair had pulled him around saying he was late and going to get everything off schedule. Yuuri tried reasoning with her that he was actually quite early-by more than an hour-but she was having none of it as she almost dragged him through a maze of doors. 

He was unceremonially yanked into a room with another woman with tan skin and long brown hair was currently in. She had quickly taken him over much to the continuing confusion of his. The file he had brought was left on the table as the young woman got to work on fixing him up.

Even if Yuuri would protest some more to these two ladies he knew it would be worthless. So he let the woman with brown hair, mess with his face and hair not even complaining when his glasses were taken from him and left with his folder. 

“You’re going to have to invest in some contacts or do the future shoots with nothing on your money maker.” The woman mused, touching his face gently as she surveyed her work.

“What shoots?” Yuuri asked getting a quick frown from her.

But even with that frown happening it didn’t stop the first woman-Mila he found out was her name-from grabbing him again and making him follow her out and into a different room that he assumed was a studio of some kind. There were cameras and people milling around and as soon as Mila and him came in, everything seemed to snap into place.

An older man with a hat and a sour expression on him comes up looking like he was about to murder somebody. “Mila is this the guy for Eros? He’s 30 minutes late!”

“I know I’m sorry Yakov I tried my best to hurry everything up when he did show I swear!” She answered before turning to Yuuri who by now had a questioning look about everything that was going on always. What place was it that Phichit worked at again? To that question, he himself had no answer.

“Fine,” The man named Yakov said before waving his hand at them and trying not to sound less harsh. It didn’t work though. “First days are always the worst so don’t let me doubt you any more kid. Your name is Eros and you’re going to be doing a shoot today with Agape got it?”

Gulping Yuuri nodded as he didn’t trust his voice at the moment too well. As well as realizing by now nobody was going to answer is major questions. “What kind of shoot?” He said tentatively thinking that should be an alright one surely.

Yakov sighs tapping his foot. “If you had been here when you were supposed to be maybe you would know. So I’ll give you the low down of it. You’re home alone in your shared room. You’re about to get some ‘alone time’ when your roommate comes in. I’ll let Agape walk you through the rest because we don’t have time for it.” Then the man walks angrily away yelling now at some people to move before he ran them over.

Yuuri tries to wrap his head around all of it when Mila interrupts his thoughts. “We need to hurry and get you ready. Do you need a fluffer by chance?”

“Ah...no?” Yuuri responded not knowing fully what she meant by that. Oh gods what had he gotten himself into? What had Phichit gotten him into? 

“Good cause I don’t think we have time for it anyway.” Then she smiled a little pulling him forward. “Like Yakov said the first day is always the worst just follow Agape when he comes in and just go with it okay?”

Biting his lip at all the questions that were wanting to buzz from his mouth Yuuri nodded as he tried to shake his nerves away. Whatever they were wanting him to do he just needed to fake it till he made it, Yuuri reasoned knowing this was one of his only chances for finally getting a job. Even if he was still weary how what it entitled. He could assume what it was though surely. And Phichit was the one who got it for him so-

“What should I do til Agape comes in?” He asked instead moving with her instead of dragging his heels like he had before. 

“Just act like you’re about to reach into your pants to you know.” She made the motion of rubbing one off making Yuuri blush. “Oh honey you’ll get used to it soon.” Was the response to his blush before a beep was heard in the room singling places. 

“That’s your cue. Just try to last as long as you can since well newbies always cum 3 times as fast as our main hires.” Then she was gone leaving him alone in the set wishing to be anywhere but there.

He knew a camera, or really cameras must have started rolling by now so he tried getting into character. What had that Yakov called him? Eros? Yuuri licked his lips, yeah just needed to trigger his inner Eros out. A small voice inside of himself yelled ‘What Eros?!’, but Yuuri was already embracing the role he needed to be in for this.

Come on can’t be a mooch anymore letting your best friend foot any and all bills. Taking his belt off Yuuri stripped it before letting it fall on the floor. Next, he started unbuttoning his pants and zipper before-

There behind him, the set’s door banged opened alerting him to his partner for this. Man wasn’t he eager, Yuuri-no Eros thought his hands stopping on the hem of his pants the intent of getting into his boxers apparent. 

“Eros?” The man said making Yuuri’s body turn a bit to take the man talking in. He was beautiful and Yuuri’s heart couldn’t stop pounding as he looked at him. Thank god he was so gloriously gay he thought before giving a fake blush to him. And fuck, of course, he would have popped a boner for this man even if he wasn’t.

From what he could see from his limited vision was that the man had short silver hair along with a body that he knew he had to work hours on at a gym. Yuuri’s own had much to be desired but once again he thanked whatever god that he had been working out himself since looking for a job.

“It-it’s not what it looks like!” He said cringing a little at the way he said it. Stupid stupid-

“And what should it look like Eros.” The man purred walking closer so he could see the blues of his eyes as he got closer. Beautiful, and if there had been their chance meeting anywhere else besides here and now, Yuuri wished the man would have still used his bedroom eyes on him. His whole body seemed to sing and he let a hum out as he turned fully towards him.

Words seem to falter on the man's lips before Yuuri moves and grabs at Agapes hands. “Like this.” He grinned taking the hands of the taller and dipping them around his waist and into his loosened pants.

An odd expression comes over the man’s- no Agape’s face before the hands he had pulled closer into his waistband start to squeeze moving to cup his ample buttocks. A gasp comes from his parted lips and it just felt so so right- “Oh Eros you minx you.” Then lips moved down taking over his own. Yuuri froze in the embrace the Eros persona sliding a little off kilter before he gripped on it like a life preserver for dear life.

Moving til their bodies were flushed together Yuuri let out a moan between their lips making the other chuckle as he rubbed at Yuuri’s front. He could feel the bulge pressed again his own and Yuuri gasped letting their lips part easily. “How about we take this to the bed?” Agape asked kissing at the corner of his lips tongue dabbing out to taste him.

“Hai-I mean yes.” Yuuri shivered before hands that were on his butt squeeze once more making all rational thoughts vacate Yuuri’s mind.

“Without clothes.” He said easing the pants of his down so Yuuri could step out of them.

Flushing a bit Yuuri nodded before pecking at the amazing lips of the other. “You too then Agape.” He teased unbuttoning the blue jeans that hung just right on Agape and pulling them down too to give room to the obvious erection there. Yuuri’s mouth wanted to water yet his nerves seemed to want to stand on end at this knowledge. Should he really be doing this?

The smile of encouragement through from the other was enough to swallow the ever-growing doubts Yuuri had in his mind to do this. Then he was being led to the bed as more of their clothes were taken off and thrown on the set. When the man was fully naked Yuuri almost wept at the sheer beauty being presented to him. But not for long since soon after he was being pushed on the bed and his bobbing penis almost weeping for joy too that it was getting attention finally. And oh boy the attention Agape was going to give him~

\--------

Sure Mila probably had been right that the newbies normally wouldn’t last against the experienced main hires. But currently, Yuuri was toeing orgasm for orgasm with the beautiful man named Agape. There was no penetration yet-thank god-so Yuuri was trying to test the waters with something more different than the handjobs and rubbing they had done so far. He had to make it hot if he was going to show them they should hire him, right?

“Can I blow you Agape please?” Yuuri asked, moving off the bed to sit on the floor between Agapes legs, much to the displeasure of his newest raging boner. But he could live with that he just wanted to taste him so much right now. Taste the salty delight of Agape’s semen on his tongue.

Agape’s blue eyes seemed to ask if he really wanted to do that as he went ahead and down settled there. A smirk answered him as tentative hands moved to grip his lovely cock loving the arch it gave Yuuri.

Yuuri had experienced giving blow jobs only twice before and neither of them had been nice. But he knew if he were to give one to Agape he would feel pleasure from it just as much as him. “Ahh god yes please Eros.” He breathed out a hand coming over to place itself into his hair. It wasn’t pushing him to move anywhere though but more so like it was like a touch to let him know ‘hey I’m here’. So very different from a demanding pull of ‘come on and suck my cock now’ kind of touch.

Moving forward Yuuri moved his tongue out to lick the slit there in front of him. The salty taste of former orgasms was there along with some precum for this upcoming one and his tongue licked up at it. Letting out a teasing moan Yuuri watched his eyes as he started to move. He could feel the member pulsing in his hands ready for him even before he took the head finally into his mouth.

“Mmm Eros.” Agape sighed from above him as the hand in his hair tightened but didn’t move. Getting bold Yuuri moved forward taking more and more of his length into his mouth his own saliva egging him on as he pushed more into himself.

There was a slight burn at the size of him in his mouth since Agape was well over average size, but Yuuri just kept going till he felt it hit the back of his throat. It felt funny and if he had had a bad gag reflex Yuuri knew he would be choking by now. But all he did then was relax his throat and swallow more of the few precious inches left into himself knowing a smirk would be on his mouth if he didn’t have the cock in it currently by Agape’s reaction.

“Oh oh Eros-you take me so well-” Yuuri hummed getting a choked off sound out of him and the hand tightening til he was pulled off making him miss the size of Agape instantly. “You don’t have to take me all the way like that Eros I don’t think I can take it.” He teased above him but his eyes said a different story.

Shaking his head quickly Yuuri swallowed knowing that thick rod of Agape’s would be in his mouth again in just a few moments. “What if that’s what I want?” Yuuri smirked looking up at Agape before moving back down into his position to take him back inside his wet cavern.

“Fuck fuck Eros.” He sighed as soon as Yuuri started up a rhyme both of them feeling it as he went. Yuuri snaked a hand down from his current position of holding tightly to the other before moving it down to move in time on his own cock. He bet he could make the man above him cum first, and that thought of wanting to do sent shivers of delight down his body.

It was so good and Yuuri closed his eyes letting the pleasure take him as he moved faster wanting to reach his goal as soon as he could for them. But what happened next chased away that feeling entirely. 

“Where the fuck is my Yuuri!” Was shouted catching at the ears of the two fucking in the set sending different chills down his body. Jerking back so that Agape’s cock fell from his mouth with a loud pop Yuuri hesitated moving wondering who shouted his name just now. It was only right then that Yuuri turned to the camera’s to squint and try to figure out who exactly it could be.

But of course, he knew who it was even as an angry Thai man burst passed some people so Yuuri could see him there even without his glasses on. 

“Hello Phi!” He laughed back to him, the endorphins of the moment giving him a nice high as he lay back on his knees. But he was Eros of course sex would make him feel oh so good right? 

“Yuuri-”

“It's Eros.” Agape said before looking over at the cameras as well his erection flagged down as Phichit came onto the set. That's pretty cool Yuuri thought as his own boner was doing the same. Kind of sort of. Oh shit-

“I don't fucking care about names right now Nikiforov.” Phichit hissed before kneeling down making Yuuri realize he still was in such a bad position naked. And right there between Agapes legs. “What I care about is why my friend Yuuri here is sexing you up when I specifically went around all last week to help get him hired as an editor and story writer.”

The color drained from Yuuri’s face by his words making him gasp almost comically. “So this isn't-”

“No sweet baby this isn’t what I had planned when getting you a job here.” Phichit said hurriedly before motioning to someone off hand and getting a blanket soon afterward.

Yuuri could feel the touch of it around his naked body but he couldn't comprehend anything much as he sat there in Phichit's hold slightly away from Agape’s form. Why did he do all of that just now? If Phichit was right and had gotten him hired on as an editor why was he there? 

“Philia,” A look was tossed at Agape that Yuuri saw at least making Agape change his words around. “Phichit look I'm sorry I didn't know-”

“I don't care if you knew or not. What I do care about is you taking my boy Yuuri’s innocence-”

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled, the blush coming across high on his face as he clutched the blanket closer to himself. “He didn't take anything from me.”

“You can't say that you were just sucking his-”

“Phichit!” Yuuri said harshly narrowing his eyes at his friend to shut up.

“Don't Phichit me, mister.” He sassed back a small smile now popping on his face letting him know it was at least all fine between the two of them.

A meaningful cough comes from their side making Yuuri jump again in his spot. “So I’m to assume you really aren’t the guy I hired this weekend to try out as Eros?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly looking at the man named Yakov. “I’ve never talked to you before today sir.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before now?” A grumble comes from the man as he rolls what he assumes was the script up. “If you had we would have stopped any time you know.”

“I thought if I told you guys I would have been tossed just on the first day…” Yuuri said staring at the floor now wishing he could disappear into it. Into the void away from the judgment of all of them.

“Actually Yakov Yuuri did say something about him actually being early today. I just assumed he was the guy doing Eros since the time frame for shooting the scene was ebbing away.” The first woman he had met today, Mila said making the attention go to her now. “If it’s anybody’s fault it’s mine. I should have listened to him instead of pushing him to go with me so fast this morning.” Then she gently tapped Yuuri’s cheek making him peek up at her from where he sat. “I’m so very sorry.”

Nothing comes out of Yuuri’s mouth so he nods looking back down and away. Maybe if he edged away now he could get some pants on or something. Just being naked under the blanket Phichit had gotten for him wasn’t working. He didn’t even want to think about how naked Agape was who was still on the bed.

“Well I guess it was all a big misunderstanding no?” Agape asked his legs crossed on the bed almost flaunting his naked form. “Can we still use the footage we did though? It was pretty hot.” He added winking down at Yuuri before he could look away again with a blush.

“Vitya.” Yakov sighed his angry tone bleeding out into that one word. 

“What? All you have to do is sign him on and we’re good to go. You know so I can finally have an Eros to my Agape.”

Phichit’s hold on him tightens making it hard for Yuuri to breath. “He’s not going to do this ever again so-”

“Stop just stop,” Yuuri said harshly slapping at the constricting arms around him till they loosened. “Just everybody please stop this already. Look you can use the damn footage I don’t care, but can I just get some damn pants on first?”

“Oh Yuuri.” Then Phichit moved off of him fast, running around the set to grab him something before shoving it at him. The article of clothing he assumed was his own pair of pants from before but at this point, Yuuri didn’t really care who’s it was or what. He was naked, unhappy and on top of that embarrassed about everything and anything that was going on currently.

All he wanted was a job and now...now he got nothing at all to show for himself.

“Yuuri hey buddy you okay?” Phichit asked handing him something else which he put on too with his pants.

“I’m fine, can I just go home now?” And like a balloon being popped, all of his worries vanished as he held onto that thought of being able to go home. Go home and eventually get back into the job search…once again.

“Sure do you want me to call you a-”

“No I’m going to just walk back thanks.” Then Yuuri looked over at the group of people talking as his heart broke into pieces at all of this. Taking a deep breath in he addressed them so he could get it all over with. “Thank you for having me today. If I’ve left anything just give it to Phichit when he’s done with work. Other than that thank you.” He nodded at his own words while avoiding any eye contact with the new people he had just met and embarrassed himself in front of. After a pause, he turned back to his friend to leave him now.

“I’ll see you later Phi.” Yuuri said walking out of the room while avoiding any and all people there as he left. He didn’t even think about how he had left his glasses behind or any other...unmentionables.

A sigh escapes his lips as he thinks about the man back there who had just touched him and been touched by in turn. The way his hands, his body, his um-well everything Yuuri knew that his next few wet dreams would be of him center stage. So yeah his whole day so far had been shot. And to top it all off, Yuuri licked his lips imagining the other man's lips on his own, so very very embarrassing.


	2. Chiwit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wants to give up finally on the whole job search idea and Phichit well he's just being a supportive friend you see. A friend with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding the next thought here before I try jumping back on my other fic. It's hard to make chaptered fics but sometimes when you get the ball rolling it's pretty fun and easy to do.
> 
> *regrets saying all of that* 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and I'll try to see you guys real soon~ kudos and other forms of love always makes me eager to write more. Thank you for everything bye <3

Throwing down another set of failed applications, Yuuri sat down hating the feeling as tears started gathering in his eyes. But he tried blinking to try get those traitorous tears away and gone for now. Crying now would just make all of this feel worse than it already was.

 

“Hey Yuuri.” A voice calls out to him before he felt a hand touch his own in comfort. “It’s going to be alright. There are other places out there you can try out for. It’ll be okay.”

 

“No it won’t be Phi,” Yuuri said before collapsing back in his chair as he held onto his friend's hand. “It just makes me sick that nobody will even try to hire me. Like fuck was college really a lie?” He asked before they both gave sad smiles at each other.

 

Indeed college had been a lie for both of them. They had met actually in that hell hole of a place and became fast friends. But barely a year after they met at college, the school had closed down for fraud and tossed all the people depending on that education out the door. Phichit and Yuuri had made America their second home here in Detroit since coming there for education. They both had wanted to better themselves and thought that moving away was the best option. The homesickness pangs they both felt were horrible at times but they had each other and that was okay.

 

But then all of that had left questions as to what to do now that their current school had shut down on them. Going back to school was out of the question til funds were in acceptable order, so each had gone job searching after that. It had actually been Yuuri who had kept them afloat quickly leaving to bartend at nights as Phichit looked around for a stable job as well.

 

It had worked for a while-til he got accused of stealing profits on numerous occasions. It had actually been a group of waitresses pulling funds but Yuuri had decided to quit there instead of staying in a place that always believed he was stealing.

 

That had been a worse mistake he had made instead of just letting them just fire him for a stupid mistake. Every time he tried to get a job after that place everyone would shut him down and say they didn’t want a thief working for them.

 

Tears did fall from his eyes now as he focused on Phichit. “It’s just not fair Phi. I’m not a thief or a liar like everyone else has been to me. When is this going to stop?” He was ready to just give up now and check if he had enough in savings.

 

Maybe try moving back in with his family in Hatsetsu. Not that he had anything saved anyway...

 

“I know you’re not sweet baby boy.” Phichit cooed holding his hand tighter as the other one rubbed under his dripping eyes. “It’s going to get better I promise.”

 

“You said that last time.” Yuuri chuckled the ebb of his tears slowing down. “Thanks, Phichit for being such a good friend.”

 

A chuckle comes from Phichits own mouth as he looks at Yuuri. “A good friend wouldn’t have let his friend go to his workplace for a job and end up sucking dick hardcore first day.”

 

“Phichit! Shut up we don’t talk about that ever again!” Yuuri yelled yanking his hand back from him to cover his face up to try and hide his ever-reddening face.

 

“Well too bad mister, cause it happened and you’re missing out on a good opportunity there with not going back to them for the job. Hell Mr. Feltsman has been grumbling forever over this past week about Viktor’s performance saying it would be so much better with a little Eros there.” An eyebrow wiggle followed after making Yuuri grin a little bit again but still red in the face.

 

“But I’m not Eros that was all an act. Really I can never show my face there again Phi…”

 

“Oh but that’s the fun thing Yuuri. Being a porn star is all about acting. Just think about all that moaning people do in pornos. Come on that shit ain’t real.” He said before sitting back and letting an alluring one cascade from his mouth. Yuuri squirmed keeping his eyes focused on the rejection and failed applications on the table in front of him instead of the noise Phichit was making.

 

“And you know Agape was right, what you and him did on that set was pretty hot. Do you want to see it Yuuri?” Phichit teased unlocking his phone and moving it into his view. “Just look for a little while and tell me you wouldn’t enjoy doing this sort of work.”

 

Yuuri looked at the screen the shot beginning on his fully clothed body before he looked back up at Phichit. “Yeah so what if I would enjoy ‘that’ sort of work. It doesn’t mean anything. Like fuck,” He paused clutching his hands on his pants now. “I barely know anything about sex.”

 

“But didn’t you do it with that guy you dated for a bit, what’s his name, oh Chad before.”

 

Moving his eyes away for a moment Yuuri gave a small nod embarrassment rolling off of him. “Well yeah once but I didn’t get anything out of it. I had to go to the bathroom and rub one off because he fell asleep right after cumming.” Yuuri said blushing harder thinking about all of that. “Do you think there was just something wrong with me for that to happen-”

 

A hand comes up to cover his mouth stopping his questioning in its tracks. “Oh no Yuuri that was just a jerk move on his part. You don’t leave a sexual partner half strung like that after coming.” Phichit smiles sweetly before removing his hand. “So do you wanna know how sex really goes? You already know how to give a really nice bj. My boy is growing up so well-”

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri growled wanting that old bone finally put to rest on that subject.

 

“Okay okay, I give I give. So...do you wanna you know?”

 

“Do I what to what?” Yuuri asked back fidgeting in his seat. 

 

“Want to know how sex really goes. I mean if you’re comfortable with it of course Yuuri. It’ll be a friends with benefits kind of thing here. I’ll help you release your inner Eros to get a job and then you’ll help me by making Viktor get off my back about talking to me at work about you. Win-win.” Then a smile burst out on his face making one unfurrow on Yuuri’s own.

 

“So um...how would we even do this?” He said hesitantly.

 

“Well it all starts out with if you’re a top or bottom but-”

 

\-------

 

“Phichit ah so...am I even doing it right?” Yuuri asked quietly his whole body nervous as he laid there on his bed trying to open his ass up. He had currently two fingers into himself and was frowning as he concentrated on just doing that. How did he even do this? Yeah he knew he could get pleasure from it but...still every time he had tried it had hurt or do nothing for his boner. Really putting his fingers instead himself hadn’t given him much pleasure before.

 

“You need to relax more Yuuri,” Phichit said moving closer so that the bed dipped towards him. “Do you want me to do it? Show you how to scissor yourself open and get to your lovely prostate?”

 

“Won’t that be embarrassing?” Yuuri blurted taking his lubed up fingers out as he looked at Phichit. “Let’s just stop now, I can’t do this-”

 

“Shush sweet, sweet baby. Let me take care of you.” He cooed taking his own hand and squeezing lube out on it before pushing Yuuri back down on the bed with his other. 

 

Closing his eyes Yuuri shook a little feeling his breathing coming out shallowly. Oh gods they really were going to do something. “Are you sure-”

 

“Positive.” Then a cool finger rubbed at Yuuri’s rim before getting a gasp out of him by the sudden touch.

 

“Shhh just relax come on breath in and out for me Eros.” Phichit said and Yuuri could swear he could hear a smirk in his voice. Following his lead, Yuuri started breathing slower and easier soon taking one of Phichit fingers inside himself then another. 

 

“Next I’m going to scissor you a bit Yuuri. Just going to widen you up some more okay?”

 

“Mmm yeah.” Yuuri said a little breathless but from a different reason than before.

 

“How about you just think of me as Agape right now? Just think about his long fingers pushing into your ass and-”

 

“I get the picture.” Yuuri laughed before opening his eyes to barely look at him through his eyelashes. “Though it might be hard when all I see is my friend fingering me.”

 

“Oh I’m not just your friend Eros.” Then the smile widened on Phichits face as his finger went in deeper massaging around inside seeming to be looking around for something there. “I’m also Philia.” And his fingers finally found what he was searching for bumping against the bundle of nerves there, making Yuuri start seeing stars at the touch.

 

“There it is.” Phichit hooted out before moving his two fingers away then slamming them back up into it. Needless to say, a moan escaped out of Yuuri’s mouth as he felt Phichit keep moving into him, soon another finger being added before he knew it.

 

“Fuck Phi.” Yuuri groaned before moving to touch his cock, the pleasure of Phichit hitting that hidden bundle getting too much already as precum came up. But another hand pushed him away from his leaking member that was aching for much-needed attention.

 

“Pl-lease.” He begged out loud as the person above him smirked a kiss being delivered on his cheek from the sound.

 

“Not yet I need to get in you first.” The fingers buried deep within him move out making him cry out from the loss of them. But soon after a new pressure was moving to his hole making him squirm wanting to take it within himself. “Yuuri wait, I need to know do you really want this?”

 

“Do you really need to ask that Phi? Please just fuck me already.” He groaned wanting the thing that was pressing hard against him there inside already. He needed it.

 

“So you want my cock in you hmm?” Phichit asked his face inches away from Yuuri’s own making their hot breath mingle together.

 

Yanking him forward to lay down on him, Yuuri could feel more of Phichit’s cock move in, starting to enter his tight asshole. “Philia oh so help me gods, if you don’t fuck me now I’m not talking to you for a day-ah ahhhhh~”

 

Before he finished speaking Phichit’s hips had moved forward past his rim to stealth inside him inch by precious inch till he had to move back off of him to angle everything inside fully. 

 

A loud moan comes out as he was stretched wide out around Phichit’s cock. It was a slight burn because, no he wasn’t use to this sort of thing. Come on Chad’s dick was probably just 4 inches, 5 generously hard and Phichit, on the other hand, was at least another two inches long over him and knew what the fuck he was doing with them. But even so it didn’t hurt like he thought it would when Phichit first entered him. No on the contrary, Yuuri thought he actually really liked it, the moan from his mouth egging Phichit on. 

 

“Wow, geez Eros if I had known you were so greedy for some action I would have been doing this all along for you.” Then a swivel of his hips moved his length within hitting that oh so sweet spot of Yuuri’s once again. But when he didn’t move after that and just stayed there pressed up against his prostate, Yuuri let out a growl, his legs moving to wrap around the others hips pushing him deeper within by the motion.

 

“Fucking move already Phi.” And that spun the younger of the two to actually start thrusting within, racking up the pleasure for both of them now.

 

Yuuri knew with the stimulation and teasing the other had done to him before was just the rising action to this point and that it wouldn’t take long for him to cum as soon as Phichit was moving full force in him. A moment after that thought passed the hot tightening feeling in his gut clenched signaling his orgasm.

 

“Phi, Ph-hichit!” He groaned out loud shaking as his body let go releasing hot cum on his stomach. Phichit let out an echoing groan thrusting a few more times till he stopped a new warm sensation happening inside him where they were connected at.

 

“Oh wow.” Phichit panted leaning above him on shaky arms as he finished coming himself. “That was good or what yeah?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri said his own breathe coming out awkwardly as he started coming down from his high. He wanted to just calm his heart down to acceptable levels and question what had just happened, but his mind was going 80 mph with no chance of slowing down any time soon.

 

The softening dick within him slowly moved out as Phichit leaned away then over the bed to get rid of the used condom he had on from before. “So you think you’re ready to do that to me now?” He asked cheekily popping the lube container back open to get some out on his hand.

 

“What?” Yuuri said sitting up fast freezing for a moment as his hand accidentally swiped across his cum covered chest by the action.

 

“I watched the video of when you and Viktor did all that last week. So I know you can keep going so,” He said trailing his own fingers to his hole fingering it as he looked at Yuuri almost seductively. “How about you try fucking me before we go in tomorrow?”

 

The thoughts going through Yuuri’s head crashed as he realized what Phichit wanted to do. But smirking back at him and leaning forward, Yuuri went ahead teasing Phichit as his own lips ghosted over his. “Sure we can Philia~”


End file.
